Ailing Rangers
by Daylight
Summary: PRIS: Evil stops for no man or virus...


Evil stops for no man, or virus…  
Ailing Rangers  
  
  
"Quantrons detected in Angel Grove Park," announced Deca.  
  
Several groans came from the various living quarters of the ship. Perplexed, Deca watched the rangers drag themselves to the launch bay. She noticed that the rangers seemed to be lacking their usual liveliness as they tumbled through their jump tubes and onto their galaxy gliders. She set her sensors on maximum and focused them on the Earth's surface. It appeared that it would be an interesting battle.  
  
  
Ecliptor looked around proudly as the quantrons ran around causing innocent bystanders to panic. What a nice day for a little mayhem, he thought to himself. He loved commanding the quantrons. He loved the looks on people's faces when he waved his sword at them. He was annoyed, but not surprised when the streaks of colour appeared announcing the rangers had come to ruin his fun. He turned towards the rangers. Threateningly holding up his sword, he cried, "You will be assimil…whoops… I mean prepare to face your doom rangers!"  
  
The blue ranger stepped forward. "I bon't dink so Eclibder!"  
  
Ecliptor stopped his advance. "What?" he asked, but the rangers and quantrons were already busily fighting one another.   
  
He turned to face the black ranger who had kicked a quantron towarsd him. Pushing the quantron away, Ecliptor lifted his sword preparing to strike the ranger, but the black ranger suddenly held up his hand, his other one in front of his helmet. Ecliptor stopped.  
  
"Just a…," Carlos began, then "Aaahh-choooo!" and "Aaaarrrrrrrrgghhh!!"  
  
Ecliptor watched confused as the black ranger started jumping around while frantically trying to wipe his helmet.  
  
"It's all over my visor! I can't see! I can't see!" he cried; then ran off, crashing into everyone on the way.  
  
Ecliptor paused and scratched his head. Something wasn't quite right with the Power Rangers this morning. His gaze drifted over the various rangers and noticed something astonishing. The rangers were actually losing! They let out a few feeble punches, but other than that they did nothing, except for the red ranger who was doing a fine job of demolishing a tree.   
  
Ecliptor approached Andros.  
  
"Red Ranger!" he cried.  
  
Andros ignored him as he continued kicking the tree.  
  
"I will stop you evil tree monster!" shouted Andros. "You can't defeat me!"  
  
The tree fell over. Andros continued to pummel it with his Spiral Saber.  
  
"Dieeeee! Die! Die! Die!"  
  
Ecliptor slowly backed away from the red ranger deciding it was best to leave him alone. He turned to the pink ranger who had managed to dispatch a couple of the quantrons surrounding her.  
  
"What is wrong with you rangers?"  
  
The pink ranger indicated for him to come closer than said something Ecliptor didn't quite catch.  
  
"What?"  
  
He stepped closer. She said something again, but he didn't hear it.  
  
"Can't you rangers speak properly!"  
  
He moved till he had his ear right next to her helmet.  
  
"I said," came the scratchy whisper, "I've lost my voice. And get away from me!" Cassie preceded to punch Ecliptor in the stomach, then went away with her hand on her throat looking for a glass of water.  
  
As Ecliptor was pushed back by Cassie's punch, he tripped over something causing him to fall on his back. Looking down, he found out that he had fallen over the silver ranger who was lying on the ground. For a moment, he thought perhaps the ranger had actually been hurt, but then he noticed the loud snoring sound coming from the silver ranger's helmet and concluded that he was just asleep. He got up and prepared to strike at the sleeping ranger.  
  
"Ecliptor!"  
  
He turned to see the yellow ranger running towards him. He got into a fighting stance, but the yellow ranger didn't seem to be interested in fighting.  
  
"Ecliptor! *sniff*" she cried again. "Do you *sniff* have any Kleenex? *sniff*"  
  
"ummmmmm……no."  
  
Ashley stamped her foot. "I can't take it anymore. *sniff* My nose will not stop *sniff* running. I need Kleenex! *sniff*" with that she teleported back to the Megaship.  
  
"Geb back here!" shouted TJ. He was, as ususal, ignored.  
  
Ecliptor was trying to decide whether this was his opportunity to defeat the rangers or if he had simply gone crazy, when he was knocked back on to his backside as Carlos ran into him. Having had enough, Ecliptor groaned, got up and got ready to attack. Meanwhile, Carlos had decided it might be a good idea to take his helmet off and he did. Ecliptor raised his sword. Carlos rubbed his nose.  
  
"Prepare to be defeated ranger," Ecliptor announced as he charged Carlos.  
  
"Aaaa…..aaaachhooooo!!!!."  
  
"Ewwwwwwww!!" shouted Ecliptor as he started jumping up and down. "Arggghh! It's all over me! Quantrons help!"  
  
The quantrons simply stared.  
  
"You imbeciles!," he cried. "Retreat! Retreat!" and they all ran away.  
  
"Well, dat's de end of dat," said TJ.  
  
Ashley suddenly returned busily stuffing tissues in her helmet. "What did I miss? *sniff*" she asked.  
  
"Cardos saded de day," answered TJ. "We won."  
  
Andros came rushing up. "But what about all those other monsters?" he asked pointing at the various trees.  
  
"Andros *sniff* those are trees! *sniff*."  
  
"Then why did that one attack me," he replied pointing at the one which he had redused to toothpicks.  
  
TJ sighed, then turned Cassie. "I bold you do 'ock him in 'is room. He douldn't be out wid a feber of 104°"  
  
Cassie looked annoyed and gestured wildly, but no one understood what she was trying to say so they ignored her.  
  
"Leb's go!" said TJ. "Andos bing Zhane."  
  
Andros turned around in a circle and stumbled a bit to the side. "Which ones Zhane?" he asked, gazing at the rangers.  
  
"The silver one *sniff*," said Ashley pointing at Zhane who was still sleeping.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh……" said Andros. He went over to Zhane, picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
Seeing the rangers were ready, TJ commanded, "Back do bed!"  
  
"Yay! *sniff, sniff*"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"…"  
  
"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
  
  
  



End file.
